


the Dread Doctors

by RubySparkles009



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ChimeraStiles, F/M, Guilt, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Stydia, The Dread Doctors, Torture, Worried Scott, what Stalia?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySparkles009/pseuds/RubySparkles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dread Doctors corner Stiles and Lydia at Eichen House, Lydia gets away but what happens to Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

"Give me the recording!" Valak shouted.

Lydia placed the voice recorder on the slate and pushed it into Valaks cell, suddenly, the sound of insects filled the air and the Dread Doctors turned the corner of the hallway, Stiles and Lydia turned towards them, there was no doorway to get out, you'd have to get passed the Dread Doctors if you wanted to get to an exit.

"We are really screwed" Stiles muttered.

Lydia nods before looking over her shoulder slightly at Valak, he was pressed against the back of his cell looking terrified.

The Dread Doctors were only 5-8 metres in front of them now, Stiles started to move over to the wall on the side and press himself against it hard, Lydia hesitated but soon did the same only on the other side, the Doctors must only be there for Valak, so they should just walk past them.. but they didn't.

Sure the Dread Doctors went into Valaks cell and extracted his third eye, but as they came out they paused, as one they all tilted their heads to the side before turning to Stiles. Said boy took in a deep shuddering breath, Lydia made a small noise of protest but quickly quietened as one of the Doctors looked at her.

All three of the Dread Doctors made their way towards Stiles and made a tight circle around him, Stiles' breath was becoming quick and uneven, this amplified as the 'leader' stepped even closer to him, the cold metal mask almost in contact with Stiles' skin as the Doctor leaned in. Stiles turned his head to the side as to try and avoid the 'thing' leaning in.

The insect noise stopped as the Doctor tilted it's head towards Stiles'. A grating noise replaced the previous one and Stiles realised the thing was speaking. 

"Hmmmmm" it grated "you're. the. one. the. new. Chimera" the insect noise broke out again before the Doctor continued "was. sent. to. kill. by. young. Raeken"

Stiles shivered before he whispered "what?"

The Doctor jerked its head up before it grabbed Stiles' chin and smashed his face against the wall, hard. Stiles grunted and brought up his hand to grab the Doctors wrist, it was futile, the Doctors hand wouldn't move.

One of the other Doctors turned to Lydia and grabbed her wrist before shoving her in the direction in which they came.

Its voice spoke in the same way as the one that was keeping Stiles against the wall,

"Go. girl. we. do. not. need. you"

Lydia protested but it only resulted in the Doctor squeezing Stiles' jaw tighter, Lydia swallowed before she spoke again,

"What are you going to do?"

Stiles gasped slightly as the grip on his face tightened even more, Lydia took the hint and walked backwards to the exit slowly, finally Lydia turned the corner and disappeared from sight and Stiles had all three of the Dread Doctors concentrated on him again.

"What. Do you. Want?" Stiles grit out.

The Dread Doctors didn't answer, they flickered as if they were a hologram and for a second Stiles thought that they would disappear without him but the thought soon diminished as he felt himself flicker too, then again, how the Dread Doctors were doing that Stiles had no idea and didn't really think about it as the world darkened then went completely black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Scott was laying on the ground with Kira as Lydia sprinted out of Eichen House, Scott lifted Kira off him and stood up to meet the frantic girl, as she drew closer, Scott noticed that Stiles wasn't with her.

"Scott!" Lydia gasped "Doctors-Stiles-took-Dread-him" Lydia couldn't even say a sentence, her words were jumbled up and all over the place.

"Lydia" Scott layed a hand on her shoulder "calm down, what happened?"

Lydia gasped in a deep breath and started over.

"The-the Dread Doctors, they uh- cornered us and-and-"  

Kira was standing now and walked over to Lydia as well, she took the banshees hands in her own,

"And what Lydia? What did they do?"

Scott was staring at the entrance of Eichen House, they knew the answer, the reason Stiles hadn't come out with Lydia,  there was only really one explanation.

"They-they took S-Stiles" her shoulders sagged "they took Stiles" she whispered.


	2. I can't loose my best friend too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton has nothing and Stiles wakes up in the Dread Doctors lab.

"Deaton!" Scott shouted as he, Lydia and Kira crashed into the animal clinic. Deaton came out of a back room and took one look at them all, the girls had tear marks on their faces and Scott looked crushed.

"What happened?"

Scott leant against the steel table and explained,

"We-we went to Eichen House to visit someone called Dr Valak, uh- there was mountain ash, so-so me and Kira couldn't go in, so Lydia and S-Stiles" his voice faltered but Scott just cleared his throat " so Lydia and Stiles went in alone, they talked to Valak and he told them what the book meant"

"Well that's good isn't it?" Deaton asked confused.

Scott shook his head "uh- at one point, Kira started shooting lightning everywhere and as it turns out it cut off the electricity and therefore the defences, and-and the Dread Doctors came in, I couldn't stop them"

Kira came up behind him and hugged his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"I got me and Kira out of there, and- uh we saw Lydia come running out soon after, but-but Stiles- he- I" Scott cleared his throat again "Lydia says that the Dread Doctors cornered her and Stiles, they um. They let her go but-" Scott couldn't continue.

Deaton got it "but they didn't let Stiles go"

Scott shook his head "Look Deaton, I - we" he added as Lydia glared at him "we need to get Stiles back"

Deaton nodded "we do, but unfortunately we have no idea where they could have took Stiles, Scott I hate to say it, but we're not going to be able to get Stiles back until we have more information"

Scott growled "but we have no idea how long we will have until either, the Dread Doctors get bored of Stiles and k-kill him or t-turn him into a Chimera or something"

Scott finally looked up from where he had been staring at the table like he could set it on fire, and there were tears in his eyes,

"I can't loose my best friend too"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Stiles came back into consciousness slowly, he was laying on dirty concrete in a room that was being bathed in green light, Stiles sat up and looked around, his eyes couldn't focus so he had to blink fast to be able to see what was in front of him.

Now that he could see he observed the room, it was silent, broken only by the, drip drip drip of water from somewhere, it was large and open with only a few walls obscuring other rooms, the green light was coming from a giant test tube like thing that had a shadowed body floating in it.

The Dread Doctors were nowhere in sight, so Stiles could breath a bit easier, he also noticed that he wasn't tied to anything which was weird in a kidnapping, maybe the Dread Doctors were sure that he wouldn't be able to escape.

Stiles stood up and checked his pockets, then gave up as he remembered that the orderly had taken his valuables, he ran a hand through his hair and don't over his face,

"Fuck balls"

Then a door opened in the direction of the giant test tube, Stiles backed up towards a shelf and hid behind it just as some lights flickered on, they barely made a difference but it was enough for Stiles to see a figure descending some stairs.

The figure as that of a teenager, the teen looked around before chuckling, 

"Come on out!" The voice was familiar but Stiles couldn't quite place it.

Stiles breathed in and out slowly and as quiet as possible, not wanting to give his position away to the boy looking for him. 

"You know, I'm the one keeping the Doctors from making you into a Chimera" the voice chuckled "a person that not only came in contact but also survived a possession of a Nogitsune is very rare, especially a Nogitsune 1000 years old"

Stiles wondered how this person knew about the Nogitsune, he swallowed at the thought that this person might had been stalking him. But the thoughts were banished from his mind as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

He had brown spiked hair, blue eyes and wore a black hoodie and dark grey jeans.

"Theo" Stiles mouthed.

Theo pursed his lips,

"Huh. Well if you don't want to talk to me Stiles I'll go get the Doctors, let them talk to you, although their methods are…. More violent then mine"

Stiles shivered when he remembered that the Dread Doctors wanted to turn him into a Chimera, and he really didn't want that for himself.

"Why are you even stopping the Dread Doctors from making me into a Chimera? Isn't that what you want? More Chimera's?"

Theo smiled "I just wanted you off my back" he turned towards the shelf Stiles was behind "and anyway, your pack has figured out where we had the others transformed, we have to find another place to make more"

Theo came over and rounded the shelf to stand in front of Stiles who had backed up into a wall.

"Then why am I even here then?"

Theo smirked, rested a hand on Stiles' shoulder and pushed him harder into the wall then leaned in so his face was just inches from Stiles'.

"You're here because, not only are you a candidate for the Chimera project,  but you, a human, managed to kill a part Wendigo, single handed"

Theo shook his head and squinted his eyes before he leaned back slightly,

"Anyway" he smiled "I'd better go" he brushed off imaginary dust from Stiles' shoulder "you just stay here, and-" Theo slammed Stiles back on the wall "don't touch anything, or I wont be able to protect you"

Theo stepped away and walked back to the door, when he left Stiles let out a shuddering breath and slid down the wall to sit on the grimy floor. He banged his head on the stone wall and closed his eyes, trying to stop the impending panic attack.


	3. Fuck Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the pack have to go to school and Stiles really hates Theo.

Scott, Lydia and Kira went to school the next day but their moods were low, no one could concentrate, not even Lydia. At lunch they filled in Malia, Liam, Mason and Brett, they had noticed that Theo wasn't in school but hadn't thought much about it, Liam had said that they should go to Theo's house and check where the other holes were, the thought that the Dread Doctors could have buried Stiles just like the others struck them all into silence.

The rest of the day passed slowly, the clock ticking a constant noise in the background, finally the bell rang for the end of school, the pack agreed to meet up at Theo's house at 5:45, which gave Scott enough time to tell his mom and the Sheriff what was happening, his mom had teared up and hugged him and assured him that they would find Stiles, the Sheriff had collapsed into a chair and stared off into space for a while.

At 5:30 Scott picked up Kira and went to Theo's house, they waited for everyone to arrive before they started to look, first Lydia and Parish turned up, then Mason and Liam and finally Malia and Brett had turned up together. They all spread out in the forest and started to look for any new overturned patches of dirt,

"So uh, what're we gonna do if we find, you know Stiles here?" Brett had asked 15 minutes into the search.

Scott shook his head "honestly? I don't know, I mean we could take him to Deaton and uh- see if there was anything to be done"

Brett glanced at Scott out of if the corner of his eye, 

"And what if we don't find him?"

Scott didn't answer, he had no idea what he was going to do if Stiles wasn't even there, it was normally Stiles himself that had all the plans, he had no idea if Stiles were to- Scott pushed those thoughts out of his head and tried to concentrate on looking around the for his best friend.

*******

The pack met back up on the edge of the forest, all of them looking a cross between disappointed and glad, none of them had found Stiles, so that meant that the Dread Doctors weren't going to make him into a Chimera but, they still had no idea where he was.

"Okay guys, we should all head home, we'll talk more in school yeah?"

The pack murmured their agreement and all walked back to their cars, except Lydia, Scott noticed and told Kira to wait for a second, he walked over to Lydia who was staring at the forest.

"Hey" Scott whispered.

"Hey" Lydia said back in a monotone voice.

A silence stretched between them before Scott spoke again,

"Look, it's good that we didn't find Stiles here right? I mean it means that the Dread Doctors don't wanna turn him into a Chimera"

Lydia turned to look at Scott "maybe, but what if the Dread Doctors buried him somewhere else? Or yes maybe they don't want to turn him, but if they don't what do they want, and at least if Stiles was here we would have known where he was, but by him not being here means we have no clue where he is"

Lydia paused thinking for a moment before continuing.

"I just feel so guilty, I mean I was right there with him as the Dread Doctors turned that corner, I was there when they pushed him against the wall, I was there until one of them told me to go, that they didn't need me, and then I just ran out, I couldn't do anything to stop them" her speak ended with a sob as Lydia started crying.

Scott pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried, hushing her.

"It wasn't your fault Lydia, if you didn't get out of there the Doctors would have killed you and we'd have not only lost Stiles but you as well, only there'd be no way to get you back"

Lydia's sobs turned into quiet crying before it stopped and she lifted her head off from Scott's shoulder sniffing, she nodded soundlessly and thanked him in a almost inaudible whisper before she turned and walked to where Parish was waiting for her with the car. They drove off and then it was only him and Kira left.

Scott walked over to Kira and hugged before they both got onto Scott's bike and also drove off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Stiles must have fell asleep because the next thing he knew was that horrible insect noise filling the room, Stiles quickly stood up and peered out from behind his shelf. He saw the Dread Doctors emerge out of a dark corner and walk over to a chair he hasn't previously seen, it was like one you'd get St the dentists, it was in a mini makeshift room surrounded by the types of shelves that Stiles was behind.

The chair itself looked relatively normal, apart from the leather cuffs on the arm and feet sections of the chair along with a big strap by the head rest, there were also other straps hanging off the chair that was probably for the chest and legs.

Stiles' hear rate accelerated as he wondered if the previous Chimera's had been strapped down in that chair, they probably had, in sick fascination he watched as one of the Dread Doctors dragged a mobile table over to the chair as the other two went and picked up a range of different things, something that looked like a tool box, tubes with some kind of liquid in them and some other things that had been lying about.

The Doctor that had picked up the tool box opened it and pulled out, a scalpel, syringe filled with a clear substance, tweezers, scissors and small drill like thing. All these things were placed on the table before, to Stiles' horror, they turned towards his shelf.

Stiles jerked away as the Dread Doctors flickered then reappeared closer than before, soon they were rounding the shelf, one stepped forwards and grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him along, Stiles put up as much resistance as he could, digging his heals into the ground, grabbing the hand that was on his arm, punching, kicking, everything he could think of but the Doctors grip would not relent.

He was dragged over to the chair and pushed against it, trying to get him to lay down on it, Stiles tried to resist, but with all three of the Dread Doctors trying to get him to lay down at the same time? Was impossible to resist for more than about 30 seconds, two of the Doctors held him down by the legs and arms as he struggled while the last Doctor was trying (and easily succeeding) to buckle the leather cuffs around first his wrists then ankles, they let go but Stiles still tried to get out of the restraints.

One Doctor tilted its head to the side, went around to Stiles' head and put the head strap over his forehead.

"Wait what are you doing? I thought you weren't going to do anything to me"

Stiles talked while arching his back and what he could of his legs off of the chair breathing heavily, unfortunately the Dread Doctors got sick of his struggling and put the other straps on place across his chest and over his legs just above the knee. The Doctors stepped away as Theo made an appearance, he stood at Stiles' side and ran his fingers over the leather straps on his heaving chest.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything" Stiles spat at Theo.

Theo just smirked and placed his palm flat on Stiles' chest.

"I never said that" he paused to scan Stiles' face "I said that we wouldn't make you into a Chimera. We're just running a few tests here, don't mind us" 

Theo was reaching into his pocket for something as Stiles protested.

"Don't mind you?! How the hell am I supposed to just not mind y-ommh"

Before Stiles could finish his sentence Theo had stuffed a ball of fabric into Stiles' mouth and duck taped over it to keep the fabric in, all of Stiles' protests were now hardly audible grunts and groans. Theo nodded at the Doctors as he stepped back and they stepped towards. They all had their own instruments, a scalpel, a syringe and a needle hooked up to something that looked like an IV you'd get in the hospital.

Stiles eyed all of them as they made a move towards him, his hands clenching and unclenching beside his body, first the Doctor with the needle and IV leant in and pulled up the sleeve of his red hoodie trying to locate a vein. When it found one, it quickly pushed the needle in, Stiles winced as he felt the prick of a needle entering his skin then the tugging sensation of it being hooked up to the makeshift IV.

Then the Doctor with the syringe placed it into the IV line and emptied its contents into the tube leading into Stiles' arm,

From somewhere he couldn't quite tell Theo chuckled "no need to worry Stiles, it's just a precaution" 

Finally the last Doctor, the one with the scalpel came over and observed Stiles for a moment before it cut open Stiles' shirt underneath his hoodie, the cold and sharp edge of the cutting instrument pressed against Stiles' warm skin, biting into the tender flesh of his stomach.

The blade easily cut through Stiles' thin skin and deeper, it hurt, a lot. Stiles bit back a scream behind the gag in his mouth, the Doctor lifted the scalpel out of Stiles' flesh and observed the blood on the blade before it pressed down again in a different place on his stomach, this time, Stiles couldn't hold back the scream.


	4. No, thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a dream and Theo gets what he deserves.

Beep. beep. beep.

Scotts alarm bleared to life at 6:15 am, he sat up being careful of Kira who was still sleeping and mumbling in Japanese, but at that moment he didn't really think much of it as his mind was on the nightmare he just had. It had been of Stiles, only not. They had found the Dread Doctors lair and it had seemed empty, but as he had rounded a corner he saw someone crouched over a bloody body. He'd called out and saw Stiles look up at him.

But Stiles had had sharp teeth, claws and a Kanima tail with white eyes and a mouth thing in his hand. The StilesChimera had strode up to him and gabbed his neck, the claws digging into his skin as the StilesChimera had leaned in and whispered,

"You didn't save me Scott. You left me with the Doctors. How could you?" 

Then Scott had startled awake sweating and panting. Beside him Kira shifted slightly so she could look up at him,

"Mmmm wha-whats wrong?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

Scott shook his head "nothing just a nightmare"

Kira sat up fully and looked at Scott in the eyes.

"What was it about?" Then as if an after thought she added "was it about Stiles?"

Scott shook his head and nodded at the same time, making his head look like it was rolling off, Kira giggled before she was all business again,

"Scott" she said firmly "we're going to find him, we are okay?"

Scott looked away and swallowed heavily "yeah but what if when we do he's been like turned into a Chimera? Or what-what if- what if we don't get there in time?"

Kira placed her hands on either side of Scotts head and turned him towards her, she leaned in and kissed him softly to which Scott quickly returned.

They were both getting dressed when Scotts phone went off, the screen said Lydia was calling them,

"Scott!" Lydia said as soon as he answered the phone "Scott, I just remembered something from when the Dread Doctors cornered me and Stiles"

Scott whipped round to look at Kira "what Lydia? What do you remember"

Scott heard Lydia take a few breathes before answering, 

"When the Dread Doctors spoke, they said to Stiles and I quote 'you're the one the new Chimera was sent to kill by young Raeken'"

"Raeken? As in Theo Raeken?"

Scott heard Lydia nod "yeah, as in Theo Raeken"

********

Scott had called the pack saying they had a new lead and were to meet up outside Theo's house. He waited until everyone was there before he started talking.

"We think Theo knows where Stiles is"

Parish startled "why do you think that?"

Lydia answered him "because the Dread Doctors mentioned 'Raeken' when they cornered me and Stiles at Eichen House"

Brett nodded "okay, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go in and ask Theo where Stiles is"

Scott stepped up the steps to Theo's front door and kicked it in, "we are"

They all rushed in and saw Theo casually leaning against his dining room table smirking,

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?"

Scott stormed up to Theo and grabbed him by his hoodie "cut the crap Theo, where's Stiles?"

For a moment Theo looked amused before he masked it with confusion,

"What? What makes you think I know where Stiles is?"

Scott snarled in his face, his eyes glowing and fangs showing,

"If you don't tell us I swear to God I'll"

"You'll what?" Theo spat "kill me? Because for your information, I'm the one keeping your friend human right now"

Scott jerked his head back slightly before he snarled again "tell us where to find Stiles and we'll let you go alive"

Theo got a thought full look on his face for a moment before he nodded "okay, on the edge of town, there's a warehouse there, there's a door that'll lead to a basement and that's where you'll find Stiles"

Everyone breathed a sigh and Kira turned to Theo,

"Thank you Theo"

But Theo? Theo smirked "oh no, thank you guys. Thank you guys for giving me the reason I needed to give the go ahead to the Doctors"

Scott roared and slammed Theo's head against a wall as the threw him "if you tell them to go ahead-" 

Theo scoffed and smiled with blood stained teeth "it's too late, the Doctors are attuned to my thoughts, I gave the go ahead as soon as I heard you all pull up outside"

This time it was Lydia who moved forward screeching, with Stiles' baseball bat high above her head before she swung it at Theo's head, it made contact and knocked Theo out, a trail of blood trickled down from his hair line. Lydia paused to catch her breath before she turned to the others,

"So, are you all just going to stand there? Or are we going to get Stiles back?"


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is found, but in what condition?

Stiles had been on the chair for God know how long now, his shirt and hoodie had been shredded by now along with his pants leaving him in only his underwear, there were cuts littering his body everywhere, some deep and some shallow, either was they hurt like hell. 

Suddenly all of the Doctors heads lifted up at once and tilted to the side as if listening to something, one of the Doctors left his side and went over to a far table just as the scalpel sliced through the skin on his wrists, the Doctor came back with a big syringe instrument.

Before that Doctor came any closer, Stiles felt the duct tape being ripped off of his lips and the fabric inside his mouth being pulled out, Stiles licked his lips but didn't say anything, the Doctor with the syringe came closer and Stiles was able to see what the contents were. It was a silvery thick liquid, like the stuff the Chimera's had leaked when they died- wait what?

"Hey, what're you gonna do with that?"

None of the Doctors answered him, Stiles had soon realised that the silver liquid was the stuff that turned people into Chimera's and now knew that Theo had decided to let them turn him. Stiles swallowed and clenched his hands by his side before he pulled hard, the cuffs didn't budge.

"Look, you don't need to do this okay? You can go pick another person to be a Chimera, not me, not Stiles!" He ended with a squeak as the needle was pressed against the skin of his neck near a vein.

But then a bang rang out from above them, then another, then voices could be heard, Stiles' breath hitched,

"Scott!" He shouted "in here!"

By now the syringe needle was just piercing the skin and into Stiles' flesh, a bang on the door was heard and Stiles' heart stuttered in his chest,

"Stiles?! You in there?" He heard Scott yell.

Stiles eyed the syringe to make sure nothing was being injected yet, but the Doctors concentration had been shifted to Scott who finally broke through the door. Scott roared as he saw Stiles with a needle at his neck and charged the Doctors, the rest of the pack filling in after him, all the werewolves were shifted, their features that of their wolf forms. 

Two of the three Doctors left the chair leaving Stiles with the one with the syringe in his neck. Even it being two against seven the pack was struggling, as the Doctors had made a two thing wall between Stiles and the pack.

The Doctor with him turned back to face Stiles and started to slowly put pressure on the plunger in the syringe, time slowed down as a scream sounded and echoed and bounded around in the large room,

"Stiles!"

The syringe emptied into Stiles' neck.

()()()()()()()()()()

Beep……beep……beep……beep……beep……

All he could hear was beeping as he reentered consciousness, then as his eyes fluttered another sound was added, a quiet thu-thump thu-thump then a voice said something,

"Stiles? Stiles, you awake?" It was a female voice.

Stiles' eyes finally opened and then blinked at the sudden bright light, them the light dulled and Stiles could see again, he groaned slightly but he felt a hand on his arm. Stiles swallowed before he turned his head and blinked at the blurred figure in front of him. After some frantic blinking Lydia's smiling face came into focus.

"Hey" she said.

Stiles tried to say something but his mouth felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton wool, Lydia seemed to notice because she soon had a cup of water in her hand and was helping Stiles sit up a little more. Stiles gladly took the water and sipped it a few times before he handed it back to Lydia who pit it back on the table beside him.

Then Stiles took notice of the room they were in, he had thought he was in the hospital but instead he was in a back room of what looked like the animal clinic.

Stiles cleared his throat "what-what happened?"

Lydia looked down at her hands before answering "uh. You were kidnapped by the Dread Doctors, we go you out but not before- before-"

Then the events came back to him, him being kidnapped, finding out Theo had been working with the Dread Doctors, the Doctors experimenting on him, then the sounds of his pack coming to get him, and then finally the feeling of something odd flowing through his blood.

He lifted a hand up to his neck and saw how Lydia tracked the movements,

"So what? What happens now?"

Lydia shook her head "we have no idea, Deaton says that you're different from the others, like you don't seem to be going crazy" she said jokingly.

Stiles smiled faintly at her then sat up completely,

"So uh- where's my dad? Scott?"

"Oh I kicked them out" Lydia replied in a deadpan voice.

Stiles raised an eyebrow before something nagged at the back of his brain,

"Hey, what happened to the Dread Doctors? I mean did you guys kill them or what?"

Lydia looked down with a confused face "we're not sure actually, I just remember me screaming then all of a sudden you were passed out with a little silver stuff on your neck and the Dread Doctors were gone, just like that, it's like they just disappeared into thin air"

"So they're gone?"

"……we don't know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic on this site and I think something went wrong with the chapter 1/5 2/5 and stuff like that so if you know how to fix it let me know!


	6. Eyes and school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack are one step closer to finding out what types of supernatural creatures Stiles is made out of.

Stiles twisted and turned in his bed, his hands clinging to his sheets, murmuring soft refusals as he dreamt.

(He was in school, other students were buzzing around him as he opened his locker, Scott had said he'd meet him at lunch and left with Kira and Lydia to AP biology, he dug in the locker and paused as darkness engulfed the hallway. He turned and looked around to notice that everyone seemed to have vanished, he rubbed his eyes but it did nothing other than make his vision blurry.  
A door creaked open somewhere and heavy footsteps followed, Stiles tried to breath as calmly and evenly as he could when out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure emerge. The figure paused before continuing to stalk down the hallway towards Stiles, he backed away but the figure flickered and reappeared just feet away from him, Stiles turned round but walked into something, he looked up at the face of the person and saw only the mask. The Doctor raised one of it arms and Stiles could see that syringe that they used on him, the chamber filled with glowing yellow liquid, Stiles tried to back away but the one behind him grabbed his arms and kept him where he was.  
"No! stop please! Stop! let me go!"  
The needle crept closer and perced a vein in his neck.  
"Stop!" He screamed.)

Stiles sat up in his bed drenched in sweat and fresh tear tracks creating a path down his cheeks, he looked around and calmed at the sight of his room, he's home, they're not there, he's safe. Stiles breathed out and checked the time.

2:57

Stiles groaned and flopped back down on his bed.

()()()()()()()()()()

The sounds at school were loud, not like, oh my god this is giving me a headache but, oh my god I think I'm going to pass out loud.

It was Stiles' first day back at school -the pack had made up an excuse for him missing four days of school- and the sounds of people talking, playing on their phones and even just someone biting their nails or writing were really getting on his nerves. He had no idea how the others did it, how they managed to just block out most stuff and not loose any control.

Scott had to take him out of one class because he got so overwhelmed his eyes started shifting, he'd asked Scott what colour they were and Scott hesitated before answering.

"They're not blue if that's what you're worried about"

Stiles had gestured for him to continue.

"They're red, not like mine-" he said at Stiles' panicked look "-they kind of look like fire"

"Fire? How can someone's eyes look like fire?"

Scott shrugged "I donno man, we'll have to ask Deaton after school. Will you be okay now?"

Stiles nodded and they both went to lunch.

******

After school everyone went to Deaton's. The man smiled at Stiles.

"Good to see you back on your feet"

Stiles smiled at him then looked at Scott to explain.

"At school Stiles' eyes changed, they went red, like fire, do you have any idea what that could mean?"

"Well I'd have to see to be sure" Deaton replied before turning his gaze to Stiles "do you know how to do it?"

Stiles shook his head "No, that was the first time it happened I think"

Deaton nodded then looked to Scott and had a silent conversation, in the end Scott turned to look at him and made his eyes glow, Stiles felt something in him pull and he could feel a command in Scott’s eyes.  
Then Scott’s eyes returned to normal and Deaton hummed, then turns to Kira.

"Has your mother taught you about the thirteen types of kitsune?"

Kira nodded "yeah there's Celestial, Void, Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time and Sound"

Deaton nodded "and did she tell you the eye colours?" 

Kira bit her lip but Stiles spoke before she could.

"Wait, you think I'm part kitsune?"

Deaton didn't turn to him "yes and I have a idea but I need Kira to confirm it"

"I think Celestial is golden, Void-uh black, Wind white, Spirit grey, Fire red, Earth bright green, River turquoise , Ocean sea green, Mountain yellow, Forest dark green, Thunder orange. Time and Sound I'm not sure on though" Kira explained.

"so based on Stiles' eyes he'd be Fire" Scott guessed.

Stiles raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Deaton said nothing for a second "so, Stiles is part Fire kitsune, now we just need to figure out the other parts"

"Um, okay just don't ask me" Stiles said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summery sounds weird... but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!


	7. Ideas and feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an idea on the chimeras and Lydia needs some comfort.

"But, can't Stiles just look at someone and see if they're a Chimera?" Liam said the next day.

Stiles looked at him "No Liam, I can't just look at someone and tell if they're a Chimera"

Liam looked away "sorry" 

Stiles shook his head "No it's fine, anyway gotta get to class"

So Liam left with Mason and the rest of them left to go to maths.

*****

Most of his classes went on as normal, fortunalty (or was it unfortunately? ) Stiles didn't shift but in English he did have a slightly hard time reading as did Kira, which, what the hell? He did however see that Liam seemed to have a little crush on a girl called Hayden, he didn't know what but there was something different about her, and he might of said to Liam to check just in case.

After school ended the pack were talking in the library about how the chimeras so far had been crazy and driven to kill, yet Stiles was just fine.

"Maybe it's because I'm awesome? Or the fact that I have friends?" Stiles said.

Scott shrugged "Well we should be glad Stiles isn't going crazy"

Stiles nodded vigorously and did some odd gesturing before he slumped him his chair slightly. Kira noticed and voiced it.

"Hey Stiles you okay?"

He nodded and sat up a bit more but didn't say anything, Scott looked suspicious but let it go.

"So has anyone seen anything unusual?"

Liam raised a hand "I remembered the time when Tracy grabbed Hayden's wrist, it drew blood but the next day she had no trace of any wound"

"Okay Liam, do what you have to to see if she is a chimera"

Liam nodded.

"Anyway, I thought of something, we've read the book that should bring any memories of the Doctors to the surface, but what if they do something after?"

Stiles caught on "so you're thinking that the-" he paused "Doctors could have done something to any of you guys but you wouldn't remember because you read the book before they did something?"

Scott nodded "yeah, I mean you are the only person that remembers them"

Stiles looked at him plainly "vividly"

Everyone flinched, but Lydia the worst, Stiles had to remind himself to talk to her at some point. He shrugged, they all still looked uncomfortable but left it alone. Suddenly Stiles perked up a bit.

"Wait I know how we can find out if someone's a chimera"

Malia raised an eyebrow "what?"

Stiles just looked around and everyone realised and started to protest.

"No, no way!"

"No"

"Not happening"

"But you don't even know what I was going to say" Stiles said.

"We know you Stiles" Kira said "No way are we letting you do that"

Stiles banged his head on the table "but that's the only way we can find out who the chimeras are and maybe even stop it happening"

Scott shook his head "if we have to do that-" Everyone looked at him sharply "-it'd be a last resort"

No one was happy about it but it was the best they would get, Stiles didn't look imused, they all knew he didn't like people dieing if he could stop it.

"Anyway we should get going, Stiles someone is going with you because of there was no one there we all know what you'd do"

Stiles huffed but didn't defend himself, Scott nodded and everyone got up, but before she could leave Stiles grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Lydia we need to talk"

She turned but refused to look at him in the eyes.

"Lydia you know it wasn't your fault"

Lydia finally looked up with tears in her eyes "I couldn't stop them" she whispered "I was right there, barely three feet away from you and I couldn't do anything"

Stiles looked down at her and gently pulled her into a hug, she glady returned it and started sobbing into his shoulder, he rested his head on hers and rubbed her back.

"There was nothing you could do Lydia, even if you were a werewolf or anything, you saw what they can do, they'd have killed you if you hadn't left and I wouldn't be able to deal with that"

Lydia’s sobs turned to cries before they finally stopped and she lifted her head with her eyes closed. Stiles wiped the tears from her cheeks and Lydia finally met his eyes, he smiled at her gently and she returned it.

"I just wish that none of this ever happened, our lives have gone to hell in these last two years"

Stiles nodded "but we can't do anything about the past, if me and Scott hadn't gone out that night someone else would have been bitten, and things probably would have still happened, and yes you might not have been apart of it but I would have, no matter what. The difference would be that Peter would probably still be the alpha, you and Jackson would still be together, Scott would still have athsma attacks, Malia would be a coyote, Liam and Mason would be normal high schoolers, Kira would still be involved in this and so would I, you know that"

Lydia nodded and sniffed before smiling "also the difference would be that you'd be crazy"

"Yeah I would" Stiles smiled slightly "you understand now though right, no matter what, I would be in this position, even if everyone else wasn't"

"Yeah, I understand"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo some Stydia here hope you liked the new chapter!


	8. They're gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Hayden get taken by the Dread Doctors.

Later Lydia stayed with Stiles at his house, talking and watching movies, for once ignoring their lives and enjoying each other's company, but of corse it wouldn't last.

"Hey I just got a text from Scott" Stiles said.

"So did I" she paused "Hayden's a chimera"

Stiles nodded "yeah, he's getting Liam explain everything to her then take her to Scotts house"

"Well we better get there" 

*****

When Lydia and Stiles got to Scotts, Liam and Hayden were already there with Scott, well Liam was with Scott, Hayden had locked herself in the toilet.

"I don't know I just turned my back for a second and the next thing I know she locked herself in there!" Liam exclaimed pointing at a door.

Scott went over to it and knocked.

"Hayden? Hayden can you come out?" He was met with silence "look Hayden I know you're scared, but I- I just need to know that you're okay"

When he got no response again Scott turned as did Liam and Lydia to Stiles, he looked at them then walked over to the door.

"Hayden it's me Stiles? Your sister works for my dad? Look I know you don't believe us but we're trying to help you, we understand what you're going through"

"You don't understand!" Hayden shouted "none of you understand"

Stiles nodded even though he knew Hayden couldn't see him "yes we do, I do Hayden, I'm one of their experiments too"

The door unlocked and opened a little, Hayden's face just see able through the gap.

"What?" She whispered.

Stiles nodded "I understand Hayden, it's okay"

Slowly Hayden came out and faced them all.

"Okay" she said "what happens now?"

NEXT DAY

Scott told Stiles that it was best to go home while the rest of them went to the school the next day, he'd protested but Scott flashed his eyes which actually made him back down.

So here he was twiddling his thumbs doing nothing while the others trapped one of the Doctors. He let his mind wonder for a while. He wondered what they'd done to Theo, had they killed him? it was unlikely because of all the morals Scott has, but he'd find out, Scott promised if something went wrong Stiles could go through with his idea.

After a while he decided to call it a night and go to bed where he fell into dreamless sleep.

*******

Stiles groaned as he heard his phone buzzing on his desk, he got up and shuffled over to the phone and accepted the call.

"Yeah?" He croaked.

"Stiles! They're gone" Scotts voice was loud and quickly knocked Stiles' brain into the present.

"What? Who's gone?"

"Liam and Hayden, the Doctors took them"

Stiles moved over to where he'd thrown his shoes and quickly put them on "I thought you guys were protecting Hayden! And why would they take Liam?!"

"Look just get to the school, I'll explain more when you're here"

"What? No Scott wait-" Scott hung up, Stiles scowled down at his phone and growled shocking himself, he looked around surprised then sighed before going to the school. He might have broken a few laws getting there but he had to get an explanation as soon as possible.

He parked the jeep and rushed into the locker room where only Lydia and Mason was waiting.

"Where's Scott and Malia?"

"They've gone to see if they can find a scent or something" Mason replied.

Stiles nodded "can you tell me what happened?"

Lydia looked down and shivered but started speaking.

"The Dread Doctors got in, they made us hallucinate, Scott had gone to get Hayden's pills and I left to check on him when he didn't come back, I broke out of it when Malia shook me, we both then found Scott and Mason who'd broken Scott out of it, we came back and Liam and Hayden were gone"

Stiles looked over at Mason "why did you come? Not to be rude or anything"

Mason shook his head "No it's fine, I came because I think I've found another Chimera, his names Corey, he was Lucas' boyfriend, the one he stung. I saw him in the library looking through a book about fast healing or something so I talked to him at a club"

"Okay so a potential chimera and missing pack mates, great" Stiles said sarcastically. 

Lydia rolled her eyes "we should go to Scotts house, wait for him and Malia there?"

Stiles looked at her and nodded, him Mason and Lydia left in his jeep and drove to Scotts to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is probably worse than the others but still I hope you enjoy


	9. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a choice to risk himself to find him missing friends.

The door banged open as Scott stormed into the house with Malia just behind him.

"Scott?" Lydia asked when she saw Scotts face.

Scott ignored her and Stiles and went straight up to his bedroom where Mason and Corey were. Lydia and Stiles looked at each other and followed Scott upstairs to see Scott with his claws in Corey's neck.

"What is he doing?" Mason asked.

"Tapping into Corey's memories, it's normally something only alphas can do" Lydia answered.

A few minutes later Scott stepped away from Corey.

"What the hell were you doing Scott? You know that's dangerous!" Stiles said.

Scott turned round sharply "I needed to find out where the Dread Doctors took him Stiles and we don't have enough time for him to sit there and read a book! We need something to go on!"

"We do have something to go on Scott, you'd just rather to risk a inoccent person then let someone willing to do something do it!" Stiles exclaimed.

"No I'd just rather not loose someone else close to me"

Stiles had nothing to say to that, he just shook his head and walked out the room back down the stairs to the lounge. Barely minutes later he heard the others coming down. Scott didn't look at him and went straight to the door with Malia and Mason behind him.

"Hey where're you guys going?" He asked.

"We're going to find Liam and Hayden" Scott answered not even looking back.

"Scott you can't just storm out without a plan, that's suicide" Stiles pointed out.

"I'll tall you what's suicide Stiles, you just giving yourself over to the Doctors!"

"Scott, Stiles is right" Lydia said quietly "look I don't exactly like Stiles' plan in fact I hate it, but it's the only one we've got"

Scott shook his head "No, we've already lost too much"

"And we might just loose Liam and Hayden at this rate! You just rushing in will make it worse" Lydia shouted.

"Scott I'm going whatever you say" Stiles said softly.

Scotts lips thinned and something sparked in his eyes "you will stay here Stiles"

Stiles stood up straighter and narrowed his eyes at Scott "or what Scott?"

Scott looked down and took a breath "nothing, or nothing. But if you're going to do this the Doctors will have to be able to trust you"

Everyone looked at him confused before he carried on "just remember that you'll be alowed back okay? And that I mean nothing of what I'm about to say"

Stiles was confused for a moment but quickly realised what Scott was saying and nodded.

"Yeah okay"

"Stiles, a monster has no place in my pack"

Then they all felt something snap inside them and they knew that Scott had severed the pack bond between them and Stiles, said person flinched but recovered quickly and grabbed his jacket then walked over to Scott and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled before he left the house.

*********

Stiles walked around for a while, he had no idea where he was meant to be going, the place where they had taken him to might have been a second base that the Doctors didn't care about. 

After about half an hour of mindless walking he finally heard something, the tell tale signs that the Dread Doctors were near. The clanking on their boots on the ground and the clicking and clacking of cogs grinding against each other. Stiles froze and rapped his arms around himself before looking around and seeing the Doctors walking over to him, he bit his lip and walked over to a more secluded building. They followed.

Stiles tried to control his breathing as he turned round once they were out of public view. It was dark so he could only just see their outlines but they still gave him chills. The three Doctors stopped in front of him, they were all still and silent when the lead Doctors broke it by stepping closer to Stiles and turning his head to the side then taking a black light out of his coat and holding it up to Stiles' neck.

They all tilted their heads to the side clearly studying something Stiles couldn't see.

"Your condition improves"

Stiles swallowed heavily, the Doctor let his head go and stepped away, he looked down and around him before finally he spoke.

"Scott kicked me out" he said, forcing tears into his eyes "he told me that a monster has no place in his pack and that if he saw me again he'd kill me"

He really hoped they couldn't tell when he was lying.

The Doctors didn't reply, just turned around and walked away while they motioned for him to follow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I hope Stiles is okay" Lydia said after Scott, Mason and Malia had returned having not found Liam and Hayden.

Beside her Scott nodded and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Yeah me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise the next chapter will be longer it's just that I had writers block this week and had some trouble thinking up ideas but nether the less I hope you enjoy!


	10. Questions need to be answered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and what's left of the pack go to school while Stiles is poking around a psychos experiment lab.

The next day came quickly, with Stiles gone the pack had to debate on telling the Sheriff but decided against it with all the stress he was under, Kira finally finished the book and realised the Doctors did something to her, to the fox inside her, she and her mom and dad thought it would be best if they moved away until they figured out a cure for what the Doctors did. With two pack mates missing (since when had Hayden become pack?) one gone away and one with the enemy they rest of the guys didn't know what to do.

Scott, Lydia, Malia and Mason were left alone, all they could do was wait for something, anything from anyone, they figured that they wouldn't hear from Stiles for a bit and without that Liam and Hayden were lost as well, Scott had no idea nor did he care about what happened to Theo after Lydia knocked him out, he knew the omega wasn't dead because of the short time they'd formed a bond, but other than knowing he's alive, Scott didn't know anything else.

As the day progressed and people asked where the others were Scott quickly grew tired of them and almost wolfed out in the middle of class, it was a good thing Lydia was with him. As an excuse Lydia said she should take Scott to the nurse for the glass in his hand after breaking a beaker in science, she dragged him to the locker room where he slumped on the floor.

"What's the matter Scott? You've never had these control problems before"

Scotts chest was wheezing and he took a hit of his inhaler to calm himself.

"My anchor is the pack, and it's falling apart Lydia, everything's falling apart. Ever-ever since those bloody Dread Doctors came into town with that barstard Theo… I've had the feeling that something was going to happen to me and my pack, and I just-don't know how to fix it"

Lydia sat down next to him in the floor and just sat there for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"You feel guilty" it wasn't a question but Scott still nodded "look Scott nothing about this is your fault, I know how it feels to be overwhelmed with the guilt of not being able to stop something, I was there remember, I was there when the Doctors first took Stiles-which by the way makes no sense, I mean he didn't have any allogeneic transplants or grafts, so why would they take him?"

Scott put his head against the wall "Deaton called last night, said he'd found the Doctors old base, said they did experiments on the babies in wombs and when I was younger I think I saw Claudia Stilinski's hospital records"

Lydia was still staring at the wall, seemingly completely in her own head.

"Claudia's body was unable to produce eggs, so they had a donor, the file didn't say who it was though, my best guess is that Stiles is one of those experiments, it could be why Claudia went crazy"

Lydia snapped out of her trance "but I thought Stiles' mother died of frontotemporal dementia"

Scott shook his head "to be completely honest, I have no idea what Claudia died of, but if it was because on an experiment done on Stiles, he'd never stop blaming himself for her death"

They both sat there silent, both in their own little world's until the bell rang and Mason and Malia finally found them.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Something about the Doctors seemed to be able to distort time, one minute Stiles is standing in that dark corridor, the next he's standing inside some sort of garbage or water works in front of a sign of a snake eating itself, he had no idea how long it took for them to get there, before it was night, but now the sun was just rising over the horizon. The Doctors themselves hadn't said anything to suggest how long they'd been walking, they had just lead him to where they were now.

One of the Doctors, the one with the simplest mask lifted it's hand and suddenly the wall moved as if a door, the Dread Doctors stepped in without a problem but Stiles hesitated, looking around to see if there was any clues as to where they were, there were none apart from the long pipes and never ending hallways.

He walked in and almost gagged on the smell, blood and chemicals do not make a good mix, the whole room was surrounded in a greenish light, there were tubes and cabinets probably filled to the brim of chemicals and nasty bits and pieces that Stiles really didn't want to know about. He did notice though that he couldn't see Theo.

"Where's Theo?" He said.

From somewhere one of the Doctors answered "No second chances"

Stiles was confused but didn't push it, knowing it would almost always end bad for him. Then a groan caught his attention, he rounded a corner and rushed over to Liam and Hayden on the floor. He shook them but only Liam seemed able to come out of unconsciousness.

"Wha? Stiles what are you doing here?" Liam asked breathlessly.

Stiles shook his head "helping you and others"

He stood up from his crouch and looked over at Hayden on the ground, her shirt was drenched in black blood and her face was contorted into a look of pain. As gently as he could he slowly lifted Hayden's shirt up to look at her injury.

It was bad, a large gash leading from her right kidney all the way round to her hip was bleeding badly, Stiles' fingers were soon covered in the blood. He winced slightly before looking back over at Liam.

"Is this hurting her?"

"Of corse it's hurting her for Christ's sake!"

Stiles held his hands up in surrender but couldn't say anything before on of the Doctors came into view, it came over to Liam and grabbed his arm, pulling something out that made Liam scream, Stiles flinched away and looked back at Hayden to avoid having to see a long tube come out of Liam's arm sprouting black goop.

The Dread Doctor looked at him "get up"

Stiles shook his head "what about them?"

The Doctor didn't answer, it went over to Stiles and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him up to his feet.

"Do what we say or else"

Stiles nodded shakily "yeah, yeah okay"

The Doctor let him go and he had to catch himself as his shoes slipped on the wet floor, he swallowed before he glanced at Liam, he was shaking his head, so Stiles backed off. The other two Doctors came over and injected something into Hayden's vein in her neck, one of them kicked Liam in the head and a few minutes later Stiles was left alone.

Stiles shut his eyes and rubbed them, he looked around and shook his head, he went over to one of the shelves and looked at all the jars there, there were glowing liquids, tubs of unknown things, stuff that looked like eyeballs and teeth and claws and scales and - slugs? Needles and scalpels and knives, a lot of the stuff used on him. There were books as well, with pictures of the moon, kitsunes, werewolves, wendigos and other things he'd never heard of before.

He pursed his lips for a second then went over to the operating table in the centre of the room, it was just like the one he'd been in barley five days ago, but this one was padded and for a moment Stiles was jealous that the other chimeras didn't have to sit in a steel chair for hours but the jealousy soon disappeared when he remembered that everyone of those chimeras were now dead.

He should be glad he survived the Doctors experiments but all he felt was confusion, how come he of all of them was the one that survived, he shook his head and decided that he would push his luck and ask the Doctors later, he went over to a random wall and slid down it to sit on the floor, just staring into space, he had no idea that Scott and Lydia were doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! And what did everyone think about last night's episode? I always thought the nogitsune left something behind, had no idea about Theo though.


	11. Caleb and calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another Chimera being made and Theo reappears.

He wasn't able to sleep, there wasn't anywhere hygienic to sit let alone go to sleep, if he wanted he could have sat on the chair but he had a brain bigger than a peenut.

The Doctors were gone for what felt like hours when they finally came back, the door slid open and the Doctors came in, a figure of a teenage boy being dragged in with them, he stood up immediately when he saw the teen was still conscious and screaming. They hauled the boy over to the chair and slammed him down on it, strapping him down so he couldn't get up.

"Get off! Let me go!" The boy screamed/sobbed.

Stiles went over to them, standing just in the ring of the halo produced by the light above them, now that he was closer he could make out who the teen was, short black hair, dark brown eyes, Stiles thought that he'd seen him around school sometimes, thought his name was Caleb.

When Caleb saw Stiles he stopped his struggles and looking him up and down, recognition shining in his eyes.

"S-Stilinski? What the hell?"

Stiles shook his head and winced then stepped back as if to go.

"Wait! you can't just let them-whoever the fuck they are-attack me!"

Stiles looked down "I'm sorry, they'll kill me too if I do anything right now"

Caleb screamed again "'kill you too'?! They're going to kill me!? Stilinski! Stilinski!"

Stiles couldn't take any more, he stepped away from Caleb without meeting his eyes and walked over to a wall and rested his head against it. He came here to help people and to stop them from being turned into chimeras but he couldn't even do that.

He felt useless as the Doctors started their prosigures on Caleb, his screams and sobs and pleas, Stiles just stared at the wall trying to block them out, finally after what felt like centuries, Caleb's screams stopped and Stiles heard the Doctors unlock what Stiles guessed were the straps on the chair.

The Doctors left, once again dragging Caleb's body to god knows where. He shook his head and almost facepalmed when he remembered his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and called Scott, there was no answer, he tried his dad, Malia, Mason and again there was no response, lastly he called Lydia nd prayed that she would pick up.

Click "Stiles?!"

He blew out a breath and smiled "yeah, hey"

"Oh my god we're all so worried are you okay?!"

Stiles chuckled "yes Lydia I'm fine, but speaking out you guys why is Scott not picking up?" 

There was a pause "Theo showed up"

"What? I thought he was dead!"

"So did we, but Stiles he's come here acting all like he's so sorry about what he's done and how he wants to help"

Stiles scoffed "that's bullshit!"

"I know!" He could just imagine the way Lydia’s eyes would be wide as she spoke "and Scott is all hook line and sinker! Theo keeps sprouting nonsense about how you got to their base and was all like 'oh they fell for it all right' I can't believe his nerve"

"Does Scott believe that?!"

Stiles had a feeling that Lydia was nodding "and then Theo was saying how you killed Donovan"

He paused and Lydia noticed it "you didn't kill him right?"

Stiles swallowed heavily "it was self defense, he attacked me at the school, I ran into the library and pulled a pin on the scaffolding to get him off and when I looked at him I just saw a steel poll sticking out of his chest"

Lydia didn't speak for a while and Stiles deducted that she hated him, like the rest of them probably did, she was never going to speak to him again-"

"Stiles that wasn't even self defense, that was an accident! You didn't know that the polls would kill him!"

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded "Okay whatever you say. And you said Scott is believing this?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Stiles, sometimes Scott can be so thick, but Theo's version is of you beating Donovan head in with your wrench"

Stiles gagged slightly "I would never be able to do that, I get squeamish at the sight of blood!"

Lydia sighed "yeah, but you know Scott- look I've had this feeling like Scott was weary of you when we found you, I think he thought you were going to go mad"

"I can't really blame him, I'd be weary of myself to"

Lydia laughed lightly but stopped herself "so did you find out if there was another Chimera?"

"Yeah, uh-do you remember a boy with short black hair, brown eyes and name was Caleb?"

"I think, is that who it is?"

Stiles nodded "yeah, shortly after I got here, the Doctors dragged him in and I spent about two hours pressing my head into a wall and considering deffining myself"

Lydia barked out a short laugh "do you know where you are?"

"nope, Lydia the Doctors can distort the mind, if they want someone to forget something, then that person will forget it, and everything's fuzzy when I try to remember how I got here"

"Okay that's fine, just-come back soon okay, set Theo right, I-we miss you"

Stiles smiled "I miss you too Lyds, I'll call when I can"

"Okay, sure, right uh-bye Stiles"

"Bye" Click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know sorry! It's harder than it looks to write fanfiction :-)


	12. You are stupid Scott Mccall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets put in place and Liam and Hayden are found.

Lydia couldn't believe that Scott was trusting Theo, after what he did to Stiles and the other Chimeras, when the call disconnected she stood up and went downstairs, having gone up to accept Stiles' call.

"Scott Mccall you are so stupid" she said as soon as she entered the room, everyone halted talking.

Scott looked over to her confused "what?"

She scoffed "why are you believing this bastard huh?!" She pointed at Theo who was lounging casually in the armchair.

"Look Lydia he has no reason to lie to us!"

"Oh ill give you a reason in fact I'll give you a list, 1) he's working with the Dread Doctors, 2) he lied before, 3) he probably kidnapped those who were going to be chimeras and 4! Remember what he did to Stiles! Stiles your best friend and brother!"

Scott stood up "he's not working with the Doctors anymore and he was probably being threatened to do all of that stuff!"

Lydia nodded "yeah, maybe that's true, but what if he wasn't? What are you going to do then?! Kill him? Oh no because you have a heart of gold and can HEAL from potentially life threatening injuries!"

"Stiles had no right to kill Donovan Lydia, we aren't meant to kill the people we're trying to save!"

"And yet you've given up on saving Stiles"

Silence, Scott didn't reply and Lydia took the chance to finally notice how close the two had come, almost toe to toe with each other, they were both panting and everyone else had no idea what to say, the silence stretched on before someone finally broke it.

"Scott, Lydia’s right" Malia murmured "you go on about helping people, helping the chimeras but you won't help your best friend, and I've killed before, does that make me a killer?"

Scott shook his head and looked at her "No, you had no choice, the moon made you shift"

"By the way Scott, Theo lied about how Donovan was killed" Lydia said, voice deadly calm "I just got off the phone with Stiles, I said how you've given up on him, I asked how Donovan was killed, it was an accident, Donovan attacked Stiles at the school, he ran into the library and in his struggle to get out, metal beams fell and Donovan was impailed by one, Stiles was about to take it out but it was too late, Scott, Donovan was going to kill Stiles"

"That still doest make it right"

"Oh so you'd rather have your best friend six feet under while a out of control chimera terrorised the town?"

Scott looked at her sharply "No of corse not, but we have no proof of what you just said was true"

Lydia shook her head "actually I do, when we find the bodies Donovan is going to be among them, let's see what injuries he has, a smashed skull or a hole in his chest"

She stepped away from Scott, shrugged on her jacket and grabbed her purse before slamming the door on her way out.

***********

The room was still silent and still, after fifteen minutes on complete silence Malia stood up and walked over to Scott, she got up into his face and slapped him. Hard.

Scotts head snapped to the right, he looked shocked that Malia would do that, he looked up and almost flinched back at the anger on her face.

"I second what Lydia said, you are a stupid bastard and no longer my alpha"

Scott inhaled sharply, his pack was falling apart, Malia quickly left and soon after Mason did too, that left only Scott and Theo, Theo stood up and walked over to the alpha, he laid his hands on Scotts shoulders.

"You did the right thing Scott"

"Did I?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Suprisingly the Doctors weren't gone long, about five minutes after he ended the call they came back and threw him a card, he caught it and looked at them wearily.

"Go, take the subject and her wolf"

Stiles looked down at the card, it had a address on one side and a bar code on the other, he nodded and went towards the wall that slid open and walked down the endless hallways to outside, finally he reached a door that obviously lead outside.

He walked down the street that lead to the place that was said to have Liam and Hayden in, it was a large abandoned house, crayon white with cracks spiderwebbing though the paint inside and out, he looked around and decided he'd start at the basement, good thing he did, there was a hole in the wall with a metal fence blocking entry and exit, looking though he could see Liam and Hayden cuddled up together softly whispering to each other. 

He looked around and spotted the thing he had to swipe the card over, he did and the gate opened slowly, creaking as it did so. Hearing the noise Liam and Hayden's heads whipped up to face him, they both sagged when they saw it was only him, he rushed over and crouched down beside them, he looked at Liam.

"Can you walk?"

Liam took a breath before nodding and slowly dragging himself to his feet, Stiles stood as well and they both hooked their arms under Hayden helping her stand.

"Okay where to now?" Liam asked.

Stiles dug in his pocket again for his phone and dialed Lydia, she picked up on the third ring.

Click "Stiles? What is it?"

He cleared his throat and started leading the other two out.

"Uh-can you like, pick us up at that abandoned house on fith street?"

There was a pause "us? Stiles who are you with?"

"I've got Liam and Hayden, but Hayden's hurt quite bad and I don't have a car or anything"

Stiles could hear shuffling on the other side and voices before a door opening.

"Okay, me and Malia will be there I about two minutes, can Hayden last that long?"

Stiles looked over at said girl and she nodded slowly, he nodded himself and responded.

"Yeah, yeah we can wait, but be quick, please"

"Okay, okay we'll be there soon"

"Okay, bye" click.


	13. To pay the consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was still staring with his eyes narrowed before they widened and he shouted "get down!"
> 
> ()()()
> 
> He had failed his pack and they were the ones that would pay the consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but I had been busy with school, the next chapter will be much longer I promise!

As Lydia said, it was only about five minutes before Stiles and Liam saw her car pull up and another three before he and Liam got Hayden in the backseat, before joining her and the five of them drove off.

Lydia turned around in the passenger seat.

"How the hell did you find them?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if to say 'really? You just asked me that question?'

She huffed and rolled her eyes then looked softly over at Hayden who was sleeping against Liam's side, her face showing pain even in sleep, Stiles winced, he remembered what it felt like after the pack found him, he couldn't move for hours after he woke up without groaning in pain and he hated that Hayden was feeling that too.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence until Malia parked in front of Lydia’s house, Stiles got out helping Liam while Malia picked Hayden up and they all made their way inside. Malia set Hayden down carefully on the couch and Stiles set down Liam next to her, instinctively they both cuddled together.

Lydia, Malia and Stiles walked quietly into the kitchen where they sat around a table.

"How did you find them?" Lydia asked softly.

Stiles looked down at his hands "the Doctors gave me the address, told me to take them back-" he paused "-they said it almost like there was no point in keeping them"

"Maybe there wasn't" Malia spoke up "Maybe they needed space for another"

He and Lydia looked down and Malia sensed she'd said the wrong thing.

"I read one of their books, it said they had to have a success by the Supermoon or they failed their task" Stiles explained.

"What task?" Lydia asked leaning forwards slightly.

Stiles shook his head "I have no clue, the book didn't say"

"But they already have a success" Malia injected.

When Lydia and Stiles just looked at her confused she rolled her eyes and explained "they already have a success, they have Stiles, they don't need another"

"But I don't think he counts" Lydia said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

Lydia shook her head "in school, me and Scott talked about all the other chimeras and stuff, all the others had had an allogeneic transplant at some point in time, you haven't"

"So?" Malia prodded.

"So, Scott got a call from Deaton, he said that he'd found the Dread Doctors' old base in Russia, there were other types of experiments there, those ones had been done in the womb"

"You think I was one of those experiments?"

Lydia nodded "yeah, Deaton said the Doctors kept a log of the experiments they did, with the fetus experiments the uh- apparently the carrier died within ten years of birth" she couldn't meet Stiles' eyes.

"And by carrier you mean…?" Malia asked.

Stiles looked up from where he had been staring at the table "by carrier she means mom"

The three were in silence for a few minutes before Malia and Stiles' heads jerked up, Lydia looked and them oddly.

"What is it?" She asked.

Malia shook her head "I donno, it's just a weird scent, I can't tell what it is"

Stiles was still staring with his eyes narrowed before they widened and he shouted "get down!"

The whole room was engulfed in smoke.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scott sat on the floor in his room, silent tears running down his cheeks as he begged himself to heal, he should have known that Theo was lying again, but he had just hoped so hard that Theo had changed, he should have known that he was after his pack, once again he should have trusted Stiles.

Now because of his mistakes Theo was going after his pack and they weren't going to have a choice, Theo was a chimera with experience and Stiles didn't even know what other parts he was. 

He had failed his pack and they were the ones that would pay the consequence.


	14. Agony

"Sweetheart?" He heard his mother say.

"I messed up mom" he confessed without opening his eyes.

He felt his mom crouch down in front of him and gently take his hands, he cracked his eyes open slightly.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to pretend I know what's happening with you kids but I'm sure that whatever you did, it can be fixed" Melissa said.

"How can you be sure?" Scott whispered "how can you just continue like everything is normal?"

Melissa smiled tightly "because it is"

Scotts eyes opened fully "how can you say that? Our lives aren't normal, they're anything but normal, my girlfriend had to leave, my beta and his best friend hate me, as does Lydia and Malia, I've lost Stiles in more than one way!"

Melissa stayed silent, letting Scott get it all out.

"And don't get me started on Theo! I messed up everyone's lives! Because of me trusting Theo, I got my best friend taken by mad scientists and it's because of me that he's got something he's never wanted, I didn't trust anyone, now even my own pack, I was blindsided by Theo and his dead steady heartbeat, it's my fault, all of it is!"

Crack.

Scott looked at his mom with wide eyes and slowly lifted a hand up to his stinging cheek.

"Scott Mccall don't you dare say that" Melissa said "none of this is your fault, you didn't ask for those Dread Doctors to come here, you didn't ask for Theo to come back, you didn't ask for Stiles to get taken, none of this is your fault, okay?"

Scott nodded and didn't say anything. Melissa smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room.

()()()()()()()()

The thing he noticed when he came to was that he was lying on concrete, cold and dirty, his best guess was that he was in a basement of some sort. The second was that he could hear other heartbeats in the same room, he groaned and sat up, his head pounding, when his vision cleared he saw four other people.

"Hey, you okay?" Kira asked.

Stiles nodded "yeah, it'll go in a minute"

Stiles looked around closer and saw that Kira, Liamand Malia were surrounded by mountain ash, Lydia was tied to a chair and as he sat up straighter he found that his wrists were circled with cuffs that attached to the wall behind him.

He pulled on his wrists to test the strength of the cuffs, they were strong but he could probably get out of them if he tried hard enough, he had no idea how Theo expected to keep them locked up, it would have been easier if Theo had put Stiles in a different room than Kira, Lydia, Malia and Liam, a thought accured to him.

"Hey, where's Hayden?"

Liam looked like someone kicked his puppy "donno, Hayden wasn't here when I woke up"

Stiles nodded, his headache finally healed and he could think clearly.

He strained against the cuffs and they snapped, coming right off the wall. Stiles winced at the noise it made but stood up all the same, he walked over to the door but before he could reach it, the door opened and Theo stepped in, he pushed Stiles away from the door hard, making Stiles crash to the ground.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep a chimera against his will?" Theo asked.

None of them replied, Theo sighed.

"It's really damn hard"

Just as Stiles had started pushing himself up, Theo walked over and pushed him back down again, this time with a boot on his chest, Stiles grunted and grabbed Theo's ankle, he huffed,

"But there is a way, unfortunately it comes with a price if I use too much"

Theo didn't give them much time to respond before he took out a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into Stiles' neck, Stiles chocked and cried out as Theo injected the contents into his neck, it felt like his blood was boiling, his heart was trying to pound it's way out of his chest, he heard the others shouting but their voices were distant.

Theo smirked and pulled away, walking out of the room, leaving Stiles on the floor in agony, he groaned and clenched his eyes shut, curling into the fetal position but it doing nothing to ease the pain, he could still hear voices, but they were just out of his reach, it sounded like he was underwater, their voices distorted.

Fortunalty God was kind enough to grant him access to unconsciousness, the world going black and the pain finally dulling.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Scott didn't go to school the next day, he couldn't, not when none of his pack would be there, it was Friday so he needn't worry about school the next day. He had no idea what he was doing, normally it was Stiles that told him what to do, it was Kira who kept him grounded, Liam who gave him something to focus on and Malia who was blunt enough to bring him back to the present when needed. Now he had none of them.

He hadn't left his room, he hadn't eaten or drank for hours and he was starting to feel the effects, his that was sore and his stomach rumbled every now and then, he had been sitting in silence for so long, the sound of his phone vibrating made him jump, he picked it up and was confused to see Derek's name flashing across the screen.

Click "yeah?" He answered, his voice cracking.

"Scott? What happened?" Derek's voice was loud and clear and shook Scott slightly, reminding him that there was a world outside of his head.

He cleared his throat before continuing "Oh nothing much, just some mad scientists that are creating supernatural creature that are immune to mountain ash"

There was a pause "so a lot has happened since I left then huh?"

Scott cracked a small smile even though Derek wasn't there to see it "yeah basically"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

Derek sighed "who are the people being made into supernaturals?"

"Some people called Tracy, Lucas, Donovan, Hayden, Theo, Zach, Caleb, Corey and…."

"And…? And who Scott?"

Scotts mouth opened and closed a few times before he could get himself to finally say it.

"Stiles"

There wasn't a response for a while and just as Scott was beginning to think Derek had left before a harsh breath was blown out.

"I'm coming back" was all he got before the ringing of the dial tone as Derek hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo look who's coming back!!!


	15. Get out alive

Stiles felt the pain returning as he slowly woke up, he was still in the same room curled up on the floor with the others chained to the walls.

He groaned and tried to get up, he fell down but it drew the others attention to him, he heard their hears speed up and their quick intakes of breath.

"Stiles! Are you alright?!" Kira asked panicked.

Stiles winced but nodded "yeah" his voice was cracking and his throat dry "just give me a minute"

"What was that?" Liam quizzed.

Lydia huffed "really? What do you think it was?"

Liam just looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes.

"Mercury dumbass"

Liam's mouth made an O shape as he understood and he whispered "ouch" under his breath. 

Malia furrowed her brow "is that why Theo said he can't use too much? Because it would kill him?"

Lydia grimaced but nodded. Stiles cleared his throat.

"How long was I out?"

Kira shook her head "we don't know, but it was long enough for not only us to be worried, Theo even came down here to check on you"

Stiles raised a brow and chuckled quietly "he's okay with poisoning me but when I don't wake up he gets worried"

Carefully Stiles dragged himself up the wall into a sitting position and brought a hand to his neck, the skin around where Theo injected him was sore and itchy.

"Anyways" Liam said after several minutes of silence "we need to get out of here"

They all nodded in agreement and of course that was when Theo desided to bang the door open and enter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day went slowly and painfully, on Sunday Scott was getting himself breakfast when there was a knock on his door, he groaned but went to answer it and almost lost his balance when the door was pushed open forcefully. Derek and Mr Argent rushed in.

"Scott?" Chris asked "what happened?"

Scott looked at him dumbly for a few seconds before he got his bearings.

"A lot of stuff Mr Argent" he replied.

Chris glared at him "Well, it's good we've got all day then"

Scott hesitated unsure where to start, so he started when Derek and Chris departed in Mexico, helping Liam, senior year, Kira coming back from New York, the attack at the school, Theo coming back, the Dread Doctors, Tracy, Donovan, Lucas, the book, Corey, Beth, Hayden the other Chimeras, Valak, Stiles being taken, finding him again only to loose him again a few weeks later, to someone he trusted, willingly brought into the pack, to Theo right up to when he got Derek's call.

By the time he was finished it was dark out, the three were sitting around the table, faces grim and worried.

"Do you know where Theo could have taken them?" Derek asked.

Scott shook his head "No, I have no idea, I mean, I think the place where we found Stiles was some sub lab but I don't know where their actual-"

Chris interupted him "Wait, how do you know that Theo didn't just take them to that old lab? He might be counting on you thinking that he took them to the main one"

Derek and Scott nodded.

"Well shouldn't we get going then?" Chris asked getting to his feet. 

Derek and Scott got up as well and the three of them made their way to the lab Stiles was found in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Theo didn't say anything for a moment, he just stood there before he smirked at Stiles.

"You're awake. Good I was worried I used too much"

Stiles didn't respond he wasn't strong enough to do anything yet so he just glared at Theo. Theo chuckled.

"Sorry to barge in like this but Scott and his backup are closing in on our location. Don't worry, I don't need the rest of you just Stiles"

Malia pulled against her chains "if you think we're going to let you leave with Stiles then you have another thing coming"

Theo smiled at her sadly "Sweetheart you don't have a choice in the matter"

He went over to Stiles and dragged him up by his arm, Stiles tried to pull away but Theo was stronger, easily pulled Stiles to his feet and dragging him to the door while the others just struggle in their bonds, Malia was snarling, Kira and Liam's eyes were glowing and Lydia was crying, they could do nothing but watch as Stiles was dragged out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scott fell out of the car in his haste to get to his pack, the only thing that stopped him from rushing in was Derek's hand on his shoulder and reassuring gaze. As quietly as they could they found a back entrance and quickly slipped in, it was dark and damp so they stuck to the walls as best they could as they scanned the whole building, they were almost giving up when they saw movement at the end of the corridor, they froze and watched as two people came into view.

Theo smiled at them.

"Hey Scott, you two must be Derek Hale and Chris Argent?"

They didn't answer and Theo frowned.

"That's not very nice, is it Stiles?" He asked the person who was next to him. The threes eyes snapped to him.

They took notice of Stiles' half closed eyes, the slouch of his back and the redness on his neck, Scott and Derek growled and Chris raised his gun, but Theo pulled Stiles in front of him as a shield. Chris' finger hesitated on the trigger and Theo laughed lightly.

"You can't shoot me without hurting dear Stiles here"

They knew he was right, Scott and Derek wouldn't attack and Chris wouldn't shoot if Stiles was in the way.

"Now, you are going to let me go or I will kill him" Theo threatened bringing his now clawed hand up to Stiles' neck, said boy barely reacted apart from a slight tense of his shoulders.

Scott growled again and this time Theo stepped back.

"We're not letting you out of here" Derek spoke through the fangs in his mouth.

Theo smiled sharply "fine, but if I'm not getting out of here, neither is he"

Theo ripped his hand across Stiles' throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger for you all!!!!


	16. The ending we deserve

"Miracle-"

"-ake up son-"

"-eo is gon-"

"-e's burning up!-"

"-ercury? Why does he-" 

"-clear…… no change-" 

"-love you, I always have-" 

"-ome back, please?-"

 

Beep-beep Beep-beep 

 

It was dark when Stiles finally opened his eyes, there was someone holding his hand, that was all he could tell, the person next to him shifted in their seat, the chair squeaking. As the person raised their head green eyes met brown.

Lydia broke out into a grin as she saw Stiles was awake she squeezed his hand gently.

"Hey"

Stiles smiled softly, his throat too sore to talk, Lydia seemed to notice this as she handed him a glass of water and a notepad and pen, Stiles raised a brow.

"The doctor said you shouldn't be talking for a while" she explained.

Stiles nodded and sipped the water before writing something and giving it to Lydia.

'Where's my dad?'

"He was called back into the station, but other than that he's been here the entire time"

'What happened?'

Lydia shook her head as tears came to her eyes.

"Scott said that Theo ripped your throat open, you were loosing blood fast and the left over mercury didn't help, Derek and Mr Argent got us out after they killed theo and we rushed you to the hospital, you crashed a few times but they got you stable in the end"

Stiles' lips quirked.

'How did Scott react to Derek and Mr. A killing Theo?'

"They didn't kill him" Lydia said.

Stiles gave her a confused look.

"The Doctors did"

Stiles' eyes widened, Lydia nodded.

"They killed him then said to Scott that they got what they came for, they said that they wanted to find their last surviving fetus experiment, there was only one"

Stiles looked down at his lap.

'No others?'

Lydia shook her head "no" she whispered.

Stiles nodded and cleared his throat but grimaced as it caused shooting pain in his neck, Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Idiot"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A week or so later Stiles was released from the hospital, the doctors were astonished at how fast he had healed, that weekend Lydia confessed her feeling for Stiles and they went on a date soon after to a restaurant just outside Beacon Hills. Everything was getting back to normal, the pack was coming closer, Liam and Hayden were going strong, and after Kira came back so we're her and Scott, Mason and Corey started dating, Malia found herself a cute boy called Jason, Derek left again with Braeden but promised to come back soon, Mr Argent stayed for a while before leaving as well, saying that Beacon Hills has to many memories for him to be able to stay.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Focus Stiles" Mrs Yukimura said sternly.

"I'm trying!" Stiles snarled back.

Stiles had an unlit candle in front of him and was told to try and light it, but try as he might he just couldn't do it, he rubbed his eyes.

"I can't do it okay!" He exclaimed.

He felt Lydia rap her arms around his middle and he sighed, shoulders slumping.

"It's okay, you can do it, maybe you're just thinking too much, try thinking about something that makes you happy or angry" Mrs Yukimura said calmly.

"Yeah" Lydia whispered in his ear "think about……… me?"

Stiles smiled softly and closed his eyes again, he thought about their first kiss (not counting the one to stop the panic attack) their first date, the dinners with the parents, he felt Lydia squeeze his middle and he opened his eyes again to see the flame of the now-lit candle.

Mrs Yukimura nodded "good, now try putting it out"

Stiles blew out a breath and concentrated on the heat he could feel from the flame, the quiet cracking and spitting and all thought left his mind, it was just him and the flame no one else, he was brought back to the present by Lydia tugging on his arm, he looked at her, she was smiling softly as she leaned up to press her lips against his, he cupped her cheek and pressed back but pulled away when Mrs Yukimura cleared her throat. 

"I think that's all for today yes?"

The two nodded and walked out to Stiles jeep who had finally gotten the fix up she deserved, Lydia grabbed his hand.

"My mom's out tonight" she whispered.

Stiles smiled and started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all those who have stuck by this I am incredibly grateful for it! Sadly this is the end for this fanfiction but I will continue to write more, if you have any suggestions on what I could do then please comment down below! ☺


	17. I AM NOT HAPPY

I'm soooooo sorry guys but the person is continuing to copy and paste my work so if she does it again then I will have to take this down, I'm so sorry but I will not put up with this.


	18. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

Hey guys, I've decided to try something new! From now on I'm going to be excepting prompts from you! If you have any ideas please send me an email at olihock95@Gmail.com. There is only one rule NO PORN REQUESTS. See ya!

-K


End file.
